1. Field
The following description relates to image processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of coding power distribution using a residual image and an apparatus and a method of decoding power distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of multimedia-related technologies, image compression techniques and image transmission techniques are being rapidly developed. Furthermore, popularization of portable multimedia devices such as digital cameras and portable terminals have greatly increased. In multimedia devices, it is required to code image data to a lower capacity of data information in order to more quickly and smoothly transmit the image data.
To satisfy the above-mentioned needs, image compression techniques such as a Motion Picture Expert Group 1 (MPEG 1) scheme, an MPEG 2 scheme, an MPEG 4 scheme, an H.264 scheme, and the like have been provided, and image communication via portable multimedia devices has been popularized through the image compression techniques.
Generally, a technique that can extend the time of usable power by compressing an image with low power is required since portable multimedia devices have limited battery capacity.